


My Horse Prince or What Can Apple Diet Do to Ryoken-sama

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Day 1, Domestic, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Respectfulshipping, Revspec, Slice of Life, Vrains Rare Pair Week 2018, let's go lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Ryoken's perfect body is in danger of obesity, so Spectre takes drastic measures to solve the problem.





	My Horse Prince or What Can Apple Diet Do to Ryoken-sama

"The hell?" Ryoken heartily commented as he failed over and over again to fit into his favourite jeans.

"What is it, sir?" Spectre entered, struggling to keep the most unamused facade as possible.

"When the heck did they become so tight!" Ryoken was standing in the middle of the bedroom, looking so disheveled and helpless with the undid zipper that would stubbornly refuse to commit its only function.

Spectre coughed, already barely holding back an I-am-so-smart-I-know-the-reason chuckle.

"Ryoken-sama... maybe you should take one careful look in the mirror?"

"Huh?"

Young Kogami threw a glance at that one good-looking guy behind the glass. Snowy hair, seductive tan skin tone, metal blue eyes adorned with gorgeous fluffy eyelashes, dreamy facial features, tall height and slender frame... and _The Belly_ bulging out so awkwardly.

"I reckon someone needs a diet," having sighed heavily, Spectre gave his verdict; he should have done it earlier, actually, before the problem became this _big_.

"And this "someone" is..?" Ryoken suspiciously raised an eyebrow; he sure didn't like where this was going.

"Yes, yourself, sir," Spectre gave him an absolutely serious look.

Hanoi's second-in-command had always known where this was going despite his leader's obstinate protests along with 100% self-confidence in his perfect metabolism. Yes, Kogami Ryoken used to sincerely believe that by frequently going for a snack to Cafe Nagi he wouldn't cause much harm to his perfect body... poor naive Ryoken-sama.

"I seriously suggest that you have had enough hot dogs for awhile," Spectre crossed his arms and dared to look down sternly at his master.

"What was that?" Ryoken frowned back at him, irritation waking up inside him just from the very thought of being unable to grab a bite of his favourite food.

"I highly recomend you to limit and filter better your daily food intake."

"Cool," Ryoken's lips quirked up in the most artificial smile. "Care to translate it to human language?"

"You need to eat less junk and more healthy food," Spectre replied calmly. "I have already composed your diet. We can start today."

"Geez," young Kogami clicked his tongue and then glanced at the big clock on the wall. "And it's almost three now... dinner time?"

There was something very wrong with that polite exaggeratengly polite smile of Spectre's, Ryoken had gotten some real creeps.

"But of course, sir," was his voice always _this_ saccharine-suave? "Please, come. Your meal is ready."

Something even _more_ wrong hovered in the air around Spectre, and yet Ryoken followed him into the dining room with no questions asked; his growling stomach took over his common sense.

"Here you go," Spectre nodded at the big silver plate covered with even bigger silver, shiny lid; so shiny that Ryoken could see his own hungry eyes reflected perfectly.

"Looks nice!" young Kogami hurried to jump to conclusion and... in a moment, as the lid was lifted, he sang a different "song". "Hey! Is this your definition of a joke?!"

"Joke?" Spectre's blue eyes became perfectly round in a whole-hearted surprise; apparently he saw nothing wrong with a whole bunch of apples on that plate; sure, big and juicy and crusty, but still nothing _but_ them. "Aren't they exquisite?"

"Uuuh..." Ryoken honestly didn't know what to say.

"They are perfect," Spectre got serious. "I swear on my stomach."

"Maybe, but," Ryoken took one and looked at it from every perspective. "feeding me with them alone makes me feel like..."

"Like?"

"...like a horse," he grimaced.

And then there was silence, so heavy that Ryoken almost felt himself to be a silly frog crushed under a road roller.

But it lasted for less than a moment before the entire house was shaken by a burst of Spectre's explosive laughter.

"What's your problem?" Ryoken pouted akin to an offended child.

"N-naah, I j-just," Spectre wiped a tear from the corner of his eye as the laugh was making him bend forward because of an abrupt stomachache, "j-just remembered one old otome game w-we've played when we were k-kids," he took a deep breath and was now standing upright, gently smiling from nostalgia. "Do you recall, Ryoken-sama? It was literally called "My Horse Prince"* and it was rather popular back in the days because of its "uniqueness"."

Ryoken crossed his arms and began trying to dig something out of his memory regarding this title.

Surprisingly, it didn't take much time for him to feel a wave of cringe course throughout his entire body, making him shudder, as he quickly remembered the dating sim where the main love interest was _a_ _freaking horse with a human's face_.

"I think we never finished that one," Spectre chuckled at the memories. "You thought it was too bizarre and... Ryoken-sama?"

"I..." he was hiding his beetroot colored face behind his hands. "...can't believe you've actually imagined me as _that_ thing."

"O-oh," Spectre hurried to shush down the awkwardness that hovered in the air. "No, no, sir! As a matter of fact, you're not a horse! You're just a Prince!"

"What a _relief_ ," as soon as Ryoken removed his hands from his face he was flashing a bright smile. "Okay, I'll take your attempt to feed me with those as you wanting to observe something better regarding my body when we're naked in bed."

"R-Ryoken-sama," now it was Spectre's turn to blush while his master grabbed the biggest apple and took a bite.

"Mm!" Ryoken munched with surprising delight. "They're good! Which sort is this?"

"The best one out there, of course!" Spectre exclaimed with his face beaming. "These are Sekai-ichi**! They're the most delicious even if they do cost 21$ per apple, but..."

"Burgh..!" a piece almost stuck in Ryoken's throat and blocked the access for oxygen, but, fortunately, the man was able to reanimate himself on spot by swallowing it; he breathed hardly: "H-how much did you say?"

"21$ per apple, but I managed to get those several kilos with a bit of a discount, so..."

"So you spent a gruesome majority of our fortune on some fucking apples?!"

"If the issue is your health... _darling_."

When three lieutenants returned home, they heard a rather loud noise coming from of dining room.

"What's that?" Aso froze with shopping paper bags in his armful.

"A fight?" Kyoko listened closer and made a step towards the door to stop the quite a noisy conflict behind them.

"Oh come on," Genome put his hand on the woman's shoulder, stopping her. "Don't you know these two? It's nothing more than two lovebirds' occasional quarreling."

"But..." Aso and Kyoko were about to object, but were forced to give up and not only because of Genome's habitual I-know-everything-and-believe-me-it's-okay smirk.

After all later in the evening they _did_ hear sounds of the "lovebirds" making peace and love behind the tightly shut doors of Hanoi leader's bedroom.

Hungry in all senses of this word Ryoken did take it all out on Spectre, and the latter was only happy to quench his beloved master's horrible "thirst".

**Author's Note:**

> *Such otome game really exists  
> **This sort of apples exists as well lol


End file.
